ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Solar System
The Solar System (or Sol) is a star system in the that is home to a variety of life. Its planet Earth houses raw materials that are of interest to at least ten or more extraterrestrial beings. Millions of years ago, many of Sol's planets and moons had been colonized and were subjected to advanced warfare in the Solar System Wars. Some planets were completely destroyed, or bare scars. Mercurial zone Vulcan is a proposed to exist in an orbit between Mercury and the Sun as a much smaller astronomical object. It was proposed by 19th-century French mathematician to explain the peculiarities of Mercury's orbit. Mercury has water, ice and organics. The ice is in permanently shadowed craters that don’t receive any sunlight. Organics, a building block for life, were also found on the planet’s surface. While Mercury doesn’t have enough atmosphere and is too hot for life as we know it, finding organics there can give clues on how those compounds were distributed throughout the Solar System. There’s also quite a bit of sulfur on the surface, something that scientists are still trying to understand since no other planet in the Solar System has it in such high concentrations. (Data observed by NASA’s from 2008).Interesting Facts About Mercury, Elizabeth Howell (2015) Habitable zone The , is the range of orbits around the Sun, within which a planetary surface can support liquid water given sufficient atmospheric pressure. The bounds of the CHZ are based on Earth's position in the Solar System and the amount of radiant energy it receives from the Sun. Venus is a terrestrial planet that is covered by clouds and is Earth's "sister" planet. Note this planet is extremely hostile to Human life as the temperatures and pressures are to much to the average human. It is said that a race known as "Venusians" (spell check) come from this planet but it is not known if this is true or not. A popular myth is that Earth Females came from this planet but it is possibly not true and their fore possibly just a myth. Earth, about 160 million years ago, gave life to the first intelligence and self aware being, only familiar to some humans as, the Reptilian. They evolved from blooded . It is assumed that their progenitors, are the Reptoids of who may have stimulated the intelligence and evolutionary process of the Iguanadon. The Reptoids of Lokas or Talas are considered to be so sophisticated, that they can cross multiple universe, beyond the comprehension of the human's understanding of "dimensions" (which are primitive concepts that convey planes, when we exist in a spherical universe). ]] 100 million years later, the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas returned to Earth, only to be met by a new advanced extraterrestrial colony from the star system Procyon. Perhaps the Reptoids had a vested interest in the sauria blooded reptilians. Whatever the case, both the advanced extraterrestrials were interested in Earth's exotic raw materials. The relationship between the Procyons and the Reptoids did not go so well. A catastrophic war ensued resulting in the on Earth. Due to the radiation aftermath, the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas left the known universe. It is unclear what happened to the original Procyon colony. However, it cannot be dismissed that the waves the Procyon star system on its banner, seemingly, in its honor. By about 10 million years ago, the Sauria blooded reptilians became so highly advanced, that they were now able to colonize various planets and moons throughout the solar system. They established seven colonies as represented by seven white stars, on a blue background, on their flag. The dragon-circle represents the shape of Earth. The seven "stars" represent the following celestial colonies: the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Their cylindrical craft are known to bare this symbol on them. Though two colonies are no loner in use and are abandoned, they still maintain the other five colonies. See also, Draconians About a half of a million years ago (c. 450,000 BCE),The Transcriptions of Lacerta agrees with 's dating of arrival. The transcription has it written as " 1,5 million years ago", which is to be translated as "1/5 million" or "half million". the Earth was revisited by a different group of extraterrestrial. The Transcriptions of Lacerta identify them as the Illojiim. They are referred to in Sumerian cuneiform script as the Anunnaki. They manipulated the hominid to create a more homosepian who could be used to help harvest various raw materials. Zachariah Stichen determined that one of the raw materials of interest was gold. However that resource was either a misinterpretation, a false guise, or just one out of a few other materials of interest. After all, the Earth is rich in many minerals and elements, especially conductors of electricity, power, and atomic energy. The Anunnaki were known for enslaving beings such as the IGIGI (Sumerian). According to Sumerian creation records, rebellions and wars broke out, a sort of "clash of the Titans". It is not clear if the IGIGI were the reptilians, but nonetheless, the Anunnaki presented a threat to all reptilian societies on Earth, and is probably why the reptilians had burrowed underneath the surface of the Earth, able to survive the "great flood" mentioned in numerous Semitic creation myths. " existing in another reality]] Opposite Earth is a hypothetical concept that is (1) an alternate Earth that lies opposite of the Sun,Opposite Earth's position is hypothetically placed on the opposite side of the Sun. I think they placed it as 60 degrees but I am not sure. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) or (2) exists in the same orbital space as the Earth we currently know, but functions in an alternate reality. This concept may be associated with the "bubbles" (traversing from one bubble into another, or from one opposite/alternate reality into another) that Lacerta describes in the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999). It may also be related to the in Hindu Mythology, that was referred to in Memorandum 6751 (Declassified and disclosed by the US government in 2010).[https://vault.fbi.gov/UFO/UFO%20Part%201%20of%2016/view FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16], p. 22. The placement of Opposite Earth cannot be seen because it hypothetically does not share the same particles of matter that the Earth we know has. In this respect, every planet could have its opposite existing in this type of alternate reality. The modern works of seem to suggest other worlds that might be functioning in these alternate type realities. Mars is said to have been inhabited by various extraterrestrial colonies and civilizations. This concept is supported by researchers like and who attest to the Monuments on Mars theory and other anomalies.Linda Moulton Howe on Antarctica (pub. Mar 8, 2017), interview on Mars (35:00) A Tennessee lady reported having received a message from an obscure figure who claimed that Mars and Earth were at war, and that Earth destroyed the surface of Mars (See , what looks like a "large gash" across the face of Mars). In the close of the message, the Martians captured Terran souls and condemned them to be recycled on Earth forever to be "dead forever". Evidence for a critical event can be found in the Sadonia regions of Mars, where the area shows signs of having suffered atomic devastation by the findings of glazed . In the Transcriptions of Lacerta, it is explained that a great war between two highly advanced extraterrestrials had occured 65 million years ago on Earth. The aftermath was the cause of Earth's . It is quite possible that Mars also suffered damage during this advanced war between the Procyons and the Reptoids of . At present, it is unclear if the Transcriptions of Lacerta and the Tennessee report (mentioned above) are directly linked. Some 10 million years ago, Mars was one of seven celestial colonies established by the reptilians. Asteroid Belt Asteroid Belt is a possible failed planet that has since formed a large asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. One of its largest asteroids is called "Ceros" (check name for Rift Fleet|I] am not sure at this time). The Giants The giants of the Solar Sytem are Jupiter and Saturn as , composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; and Uranus and Neptune, recently classified as . One of Nasa’s former top engineers, Norman R. Bergrun, has claimed in his book Ringmakers of Saturn that there are alien spaceships hiding within the rings of the giants, predominantly Saturn’s.‘UFOs hiding the rings of Saturn’ Former Nasa chief blows cover Liquid-water environments have been found to exist in the absence of atmospheric pressure, and at temperatures outside the ’s temperature range. Saturn's moon Titan, and Jupiter's moons Ganymede, Callisto, and Europa, may hold large volumes of liquid water in subsurface oceans considered outside the CHZ. In Lacerta File 1999 (Question 7), the Reptilians occupy colonies on four unspecified moons of Jupiter and Saturn.Pravda Report, The Lacerta File I, pub. 2002 (Lacerta interview 1999, with commentary) Kuiper Belt The Kuiper belt extends from the orbit of Neptune, at 30 AU, to approximately 50 AU from the Sun. It is home to twelve minor planets, including Pluto, Haumea, and Makemake. As of February 2017 over 2,300 appear on the Minor Planet Center's List of Transneptunian Objects. Kuiper belt objects are composed largely of frozen volatiles (termed "ices"), such as methane, ammonia and water. The Kuiper belt is distinct from the theorized , which is a thousand times more distant. There is a claim that a large unseen mass could be affecting the orbits of Neptune as well as the Oort Cloud. Planet X - Hypothetical planet within this system that is just said to be the tenth planet. The "X" is the roman numeral for the number "10". Note their may be two sizes to this planet. One sizes states that it is like "Pluto" size or maybe even "Earth" size. Another possible size is about the size of "Neptune" or possibly even "Jupiter". Scientists on Earth have placed this hypothetical planet in question as to the cuase for the shifts in both the Oort Cloud and the "Neptunian" orbit. (Information may not be acurate but it is what I can place down for now. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) Nemesis Nibiru - Mythical planet within the system that is said to be habitable. Although it may, or may not, be possible for life to evlove on this world if it was located beyond the Kuiper Belt. Nemesis, or Dark Star, is a hypothetical brown dwarf that orbits the Sun, or the sun orbits this star, or they both orbit each other. Either way this star is said to be a brown dwarf that may cuase gravitational "shifts" in the Oort Cloud to send new comets into the Solar System. (This star may acctually exist since their are no other theorys that have debunked it so far as I know. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) See also * Timeline References Category:Solar System Category:Xenology